A Self-Service Terminal (SST), such as an Automated Teller Machine (ATM), is used by consumers to conduct transactions. Common places for SSTs include a drive-up islands, grocery stores, or inside banks. Similarly, consumers use bank teller counters and drive-up island vacuum tubes to conduct transactions with a bank teller.